The Disney Dream Collection
by disneyfanatic09
Summary: A collection of The Disney Dream oneshots of deleted scenes, extras, and ideas that will always be in progress. Latest oneshot: Disney Meets Biology
1. Something Called Valentine's Day

**Hey everybody! I know I haven't been updating in a while, I've just been busy with school. I wanted to do a **Disney Dream** Valentine's Day oneshot, but then I decided that since I have many more oneshot ideas for the story, I would have a whole story filled with deleted scenes, extras, and random ideas. I know Valentine's Day was two days ago, but I still decided to post it! Here's the first one, I think it's okay but not my best work. Well, here's the first oneshot of **The Disney Dream Collection**! **

Disclaimer**: Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything except Addie. Anything you recognize belongs to its respective owner! Enjoy!**

_*takes place between Chapter 15 and 16*_**

* * *

  
****Something Called Valentine's Day**

Breakfast the morning after the Narnian and Telmarine armies, Prince Caspian, King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and the Protector Adeline arrived back at the Telmar castle was silent and sleepy, and the only sounds being heard where the clanks and brushes of the utensils. Addie was amazed at how many types of forks, spoons, and knives there were to choose from just to eat eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, and sausage. She sat there starring at the food and utensils, knowing every pair noble eyes were on her, wondering if she knew what she was doing. The other ones near Addie were so wrapped up in their own food to notice it. After a while, Lucy looked up and saw that she had barely touched her plate, still figuring the utensils out. Right before she was about to help her, a new question came to mind.

"Addie, do you still celebrate Valentine's Day where you're from?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence. Addie's head popped out, giving Lucy a confused look. Her siblings wondered why such a random question was asked, while Caspian was wondering what in the world Valentine's Day was.

"Why would you ask that?" Edmund questioned his younger sibling as he finished his breakfast. He looked over at Addie and realized she hadn't touched a thing. "Aren't you hungry, Addie?" Peter, Susan, and Caspian turned their attention to the American girl who was trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

"You guys make eating way too complicated with twenty million types of utensils," Addie commented as she picked up a piece of sausage with her hands. She heard some gasps behind her and started laughing as quietly as she could. Susan quickly sighed at her antics, wishing that she could act as ungraceful as Addie could be. "Well, Lucy, Valentine's Day is all pink, red, white, hearts, mushy gushy, hearts, candy, and everything romantic you could think of. It's definitely not on my favorite holiday's list. Especially if it's on a school day." Caspian shook his head, even more confused than before.

"What is this Valentine's Day you talk about?" Caspian asked to the group. Everyone turned to him, and he felt as if he was on the spot after his question. Lucy's face starting beaming at the question and instantly began explaining.

"Oh Caspian, Valentine's Day is this wonderful holiday where couples take even more special time to tell their crush or loved one how much they care about them!" Lucy ecstatically explained. Peter and Edmund rolled their eyes about their younger sister's joy for the love holiday. Caspian first began thinking it was nothing special until he saw through the corner of his eye Susan looking down at her food and blushing. His interest peaked at her reaction.

"What do couples give to each other?" Caspian continued asking. Lucy was getting really excited, almost bobbing up and down in her seat. Edmund quickly put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a stern look, causing Lucy to go back to her breakfast.

"Couples give flowers, specifically red rose, chocolates, and jewelry," Edmund answered then went back to eating.

"What's your favorite Valentine's Day gift, Addie?" Susan piped into the conversation. "The way we celebrate can't be as different as the way your time does." Susan couldn't help but stare at the beautiful colored roses the servants had placed in vases all across the long table.

"Well, this may be out of the box, but the one thing I've always wanted to get on Valentine's Day is a blue rose," Addie started. Edmund quietly laughed, but not before Addie kicked him hard in the shins. The others around held in their laughter, knowing they had to retain proper etiquette. Caspian did notice Susan's longing for the roses, and soon a plan came to his mind.

**(Later)**

Susan, Addie, and Lucy were enjoying some quiet time without the boys in the Telmarine Library, catching up on some reading. Addie took the time reading the accounts of the Pevensie's reign during the Golden Age. _Narnia really did miss them, _Addie thought as she read when the country realized their kings and queens disappeared. The library doors opened and closed again, causing the girls' heads to peek up. Suddenly, Edmund, Peter, and Caspian came from around the corner. Caspian had a bouquet of multi-colored roses in his hands, while Peter was holding three colored roses. Susan started blushing as the new Telmarine king walked up to her with the yellow, orange, pink, white, and red roses in his hand and passed them over to her.

"Thank you, Caspian," Susan thanked as she watched the roses, trying to not let Caspian see her blush. Peter came up behind him, handed Susan a pink rose, Lucy a lavender rose, and to Addie's surprise he pulled from behind his back a turquoise blue rose. It smelled as sweet as could be to Addie.

"How could you possibly find a blue rose? They don't exist back home," Addie wondered to the High King. She was touched that he had given her the one Valentine's Day gift she always wanted.

"Turns out they grow in Telmar," Peter explained to the Disney girl, he was still surprised he was able to find one. Edmund was just leaning against a bookshelf, trying to ignore the growing smell.

"But, it's not Valentine's Day," Lucy said, loving her rose, but was still perplexed why they were given.

"You shouldn't have to save one day a year to show appreciation for your friends," Caspian explained with confidence in his voice. Susan and Addie locked eyes and smiled at the boy's sweetness and cheesiness.

"Cheesy explanation, but still sweet," Susan complimented Caspian, and pecked him on the cheek. The Telmarine king's cheeks flushed a cherry red as he turned around to try and hide it. _Ah, so even princes and kings get nervous, _Addie thought, still loving her rose and the sweet idea behind it. _I guess Valentine's Day isn't so bad.

* * *

_**Glad you made it down here! It probably wasn't my best work, and the oneshot was sort of a hint at what would happen later in **The Disney Dream**. Did you guys figure out what it was? Pictures of all the roses are on my profile and speaking of which I've completely redid my profile so check it out. I was thinking for the next one I would do the biology class where Addie accidentally quotes **Finding Nemo** that Robin mentioned in chapter one. Well, here's a promise to the fans of **The Disney Dream**:**

I will not work on any story until I finish the Pocahontas part of The Disney Dream!

**So, click on the review button and tell me what you thought! See you next time and I hope you had a happy Valentine's Day, mine was okay even though I don't have a Valentine.  
**


	2. A New Girl, A New Help, A New Hope

**Hey everybody! I know I've been gone for a while, it's just that I've been REALLY busy. I decided for the next one shot to be Addie's introduction to the Narnians through Peter's point of view as much as I could. So, hopefully I did okay. Here we go!**

_*takes place in Chapter 10*_

* * *

**A New Girl, A New Help, A New Hope**

The atmosphere on the Narnians walk back to Aslan's How was tense, depressed, dreary, and any other sad word they knew. Tear streaks were all over some of the armies' faces, and the smell of blood lingered from the swords and arrows. The Pevensie siblings who went to the unsuccessful raid and the runaway Telmarine prince were walking at the front of the army, sadness and especially anger written on the High King Peter's face. The scene in Miraz's bedroom kept replaying in his mind over and over. They were so close to ending it all, but Caspian just _had _to be too hesitant on killing the treacherous man. Edmund, Susan, and Caspian were silent as the grave next to him, which many Narnians wouldn't get the opportunity of having a proper burial. Peter laid his ocean blue eyes on the majestic Aslan's How when they got closer. He didn't dare turn around to face the straggling, tired, upset army. Many of the Narnians who stayed behind were coming out of the How's entrance, his littlest sister Lucy being one of them. When they got closer, Lucy looked all across the army's line, and Peter noticed her saddening looks.

"What happened?" Lucy pleadingly asked her voice full of sorrow. Peter hated hearing his sister like that, and it made the High King even more upset. Anger then rose to the top, now easily seen on his body and face.

"Ask him," Peter harshly answered, pointing to Caspian behind him. He could hear Edmund, Caspian, Susan, and the army stop in their tracks. A shocked gasp came from behind him, obviously Susan.

"Peter," Susan reprimanded him, upset at his tone and that he was starting to play the blame game. Caspian behind him was angry at his scapegoat, thinking that the High King of Narnia was more at fault than he was.

"Me? You could've called it off. There was still time," Caspian retaliated, anger all over his Spanish accented voice. Peter turned around, his finger pointing at the prince. The distrust between the two was starting to reach its peak. The images of the raid, the dead bodies, and the very few escaping Narnians were filling the boys' minds.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you," Peter responded, trying to make Caspian see it was his fault. More than anything, Peter was angry at Aslan for letting it happen. He felt that if the plan was stuck to, the Narnians would be in the Telmarine castle celebrating a victory. "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian replied, wanting to show everyone that his plan would not have caused close friends' deaths. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were getting annoyed at the boys' excess prides and arrogant attitudes. They were arguing and playing the blame game when they should've been thinking of a new plan.

"You called us, remember?" Peter harshly reminded him, regretting letting Caspian take charge. The Telmarine prince scowled at the English boy, holding back what he really wanted to say.

"My first mistake," Caspian remarked as he began walking into the How. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund were getting really annoyed at the boys, who were just trying to show up each other.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people," Peter corrected him. The Telmarine continued slowly walking to the entrance.

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia," Caspian replied, some venom slipping through his tone.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does," Peter continued, his remark hurting him deep inside. The guilt began creeping inside again, more questions on why they left came in. "You, him, your father, Narnia's better off without the lot of you." Caspian's anger was aroused and he drew his sword at Peter. He turned around ready to strike the king, another duel ready between him and Peter. Edmund had had enough of their immaturity and foolishness.

"Stop it!" the youngest Pevensie boy shouted in anger, tired of the two's actions. The older boys stopped and starred at him while Edmund helped get the unconscious dwarf Trumpkin off the horse to lie on the stone ground. Lucy immediately ran toward him with her fire-flower juice cordial in her hands. She gently opened his mouth and placed a drop of the juice into his mouth. Trumpkin immediately coughed awake, surprised to see everyone around him.

"What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough," Trumpkin asked the group. _No thanks to Caspian, _Peter thought, wishing the Telmarine prince would disappear. Suddenly, Lucy shouted at everyone to look and she pointed to the sky. Peter was surprised to see a new griffin flying toward them. Peter had no intention of meeting someone new, since they could have easily been an enemy. The griffin slowly landed in front of the army, where Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, Reepicheep, Trumpkin, and Nikabrik were standing. Everyone was silent, and Peter decided to be the first one to speak.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Peter asked, not noticing his harsh, cold tone. The griffin slowly and lightly bowed to them. Peter noticed a small bit of auburn red on the griffin that didn't match the feathers, almost as if it was someone's hair. Peter decided to ignore it as the griffin told its name and that he was there to bring the Narnians some help. Peter's interest was increased a bit, hoping they would be better than Caspian. Nikabrik on the other hand, scoffed and said the person should have just gone back where they came from.

"I resent that!" a new, girly voice sounded, angry and upset as Peter heard and saw someone get off Cecilian's back. His eyes went wide at the sight in front of him, not expecting what he saw. A new human girl around his age was standing in front of the Narnians. She had long, wavy and curly dark auburn hair with many tints of mixed brown and red. Her skin was a soft cream color, but on some spots on her cheeks showed red from the sun. Her dress was Narnian-looking, and Peter wasn't entirely sure if she was Telmarine or not because of her accent. She had the longest fingers and hands that were on her hips. What struck him the most was her turquoise blue eyes, and they were filled with nervousness and uncertainty. There was something about her that made Peter wonder who she was or why she was there.

"What are you doing here Telmarine?" he coldly asked the girl. Her eyes changed from uncertainty and nervousness to anger and determined. She looked appalled at his question.

"Hold on Peter, do I even look or sound like a Telmarine?" the girl defiantly asked him. He was surprised that she knew his already, yet she acted as if she had no intention of giving hers. He was a bit angry at her defensive attitude and was about to question her more, but Caspian interrupted him.

"No, you definitely aren't a Telmarine," Caspian stated to the girl. She looked glad that someone was kind to her, but Peter was annoyed that someone had randomly showed up, expecting to get a warm welcome when they had just lost half of their army. Edmund began walking a little bit closer to the girl, ready to talk to her.

"But who are you?" the youngest Pevensie boy asked. Peter could tell the girl was getting nervous since everyone was watching her. Years of practice had taught Peter to ignore the stares.

"My name's Addie, Edmund," the girl answered, but Peter still wanted to know where she had come from, since she was obviously a Daughter of Eve. "I actually live in the United States back home. And I'm here to help you all." Peter heard a familiar scoff next to him and knew it was Susan. A look of annoyance flashed across Addie and Susan's faces, and Peter was surprised they were identical. "What was that for Susan?"

"We don't need your help, so you can go back to America and leave us alone," Susan scoffed at Addie. Peter was surprised at the Gentle Queen's rudeness, knowing Susan was never that rude with other people. The High King watched as the new girl took a deep breath, holding in what she really wanted to say.

"Well, for your information, I CAN'T leave until I'm done here and finish my job," Addie yelled at the group. Peter really wanted to know what she was talking about, but Lucy beat him. Addie starting stuttering as if she didn't really want to reveal information about herself. Trumpkin, feeling better, walked up to Addie, and the girl's eyes went wide at his appearance.

"What, never seen a dwarf before?" Trumpkin asked the girl, and she slowly nodded her head no. Sleepiness was starting to overcome the High King, but he knew he had to stay awake a little bit longer. He could see Trumpkin watching Addie to see if she was an ally or not. "Take off your necklace." Peter became confused wondering a random question like that came from. Addie was unsure as the dwarf asked the question again. She slowly lifted her arms behind her neck and unclipped something. Suddenly, her outfit and appearance changed. She was wearing a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt with the word 'Aeropostale' written on it. Her long legs were covered with dark, denim material. Her feet were covered with black and white material, and her hair was back in a ponytail. The High King's confusion instantly rose again, wondering where the girl had truly come from. Everyone around Peter was intrigued by the girl. She lifted her foot up and looked at her shoe.

"At least I didn't lose my Converse," Addie commented, putting her foot back on the ground. Edmund had asked the girl what the name Converse was, but Peter wasn't really listening to her explanation as Trumpkin walked back in between him and Susan. Addie had taken something out of her pocket and handed something called gum to Edmund and Lucy that was apparently food. Peter was amazed as Addie's appearance transformed again as she clipped her necklace back on again. But, there was something about the new Addie girl that told Peter he shouldn't trust her.

"We definitely need her," Trumpkin told the siblings as Edmund and Lucy got back in line with the siblings. Peter could see her watching, hoping for a response.

"I still don't trust her," Peter responded, gaining an angry, annoyed look from Addie.

"Look Peter," Addie began in a commanding, frustrated voice, "I don't care if you trust me or not, but I'm helping Narnia whether you like it or not!" He was surprised at her fierceness and determination. He felt though that she needed to prove herself first, thinking about Caspian.

"Where's Caspian?" Susan asked, jerking him out of his thoughts. Peter began looking around and saw no sign of the Telmarine. He saw Addie look toward the How's entrance with a scared, knowing look on her face.

"Caspian!" Addie loudly shouted as she took off running toward the inside of Aslan's How. Peter began following her, wondering what was going on. He was hoping that Aslan knew what he was doing with the arrival of Addie.

* * *

**Glad you made it down here! Hopefully it wasn't bad, I tried to put in as much of Peter's POV as I could. I will work on the next chapter of **The Disney Dream** this weekend if I can. And, I will also soon start a Harry Potter story that I REALLY want to do. And, vote on the poll for the third story I'm really going to focus on. Well, click on the review button and tell me what you thought! See you next time!**


	3. Disney Meets Biology

**Hey everybody! I wanted to upload a new oneshot, and decided to do this little scene. I'm working on new chapters of the many stories I'm doing, so this will be a very busy summer. Well, this is short, but hopefully it is okay. Enjoy!**

_*takes place before _The Disney Dream***  
**

* * *

**Disney Meets Biology**

_La, la, la, spring is in the air, and I'm a student, sitting in biology bored to death, _Adeline Garrison thought to herself, adding her own twist to lines from a movie she had recently watched with her sister Emily. She was doodling all kinds of shapes on all over her notes as her teacher rambled on about something dealing with dissection. She had pleaded with her mom to let her stay home, but unfortunately none of her pleas and begging fazed her. Addie made sure she didn't eat a lot for lunch, knowing for sure most of it would come back up if she ate a lot.

"Now, students, head to the lab tables and begin pinning the outer level in the tray," Mr. Gilbert, the biology teacher, instructed. Most of the girls in the class groaned before slowly getting out of their seats, but the boys were quickly in the lab stools ready to begin. Addie was trying to finish up drawing a baseball poptart, wanting to stall as long as she could.

"Come on, Addie, we need to get started," Robin, her best friend and lab partner, tried to get Addie out of her seat.

"Just one minute," Addie whined, dragging her pencil across her notes to finish the drawing. Robin knew it would not take one minute, so she stood up from her desk, walked over to Addie's and yanked her from the seat. Addie crossed her arms in frustration as she was led to the lab table, setting her notes next to the tray. Robin was busy getting the pins out of the box, not noticing Addie's harsh but joking glares. "You couldn't just let me have one minute?"

"I've known you for fifteen years Garrison; you would not take one, measly minute to finish drawing before the dissection lab," Robin retorted, cutting the squid's outer skin and pinning it on the tray. Addie laughed at the answer, but gulped before looking at the squid. The formaldehyde greeted the girl, and she immediately pinched her nose to keep the smell out. It was almost enough to make her gag, but Addie kept her mouth shut. Robin held the cutting knife next to the tray and handed it out to Addie.

"You really think I would have the stomach to be able cut that squid, especially after having to watch _Finding Nemo_ with Emily?" Addie sarcastically asked her best friend. Robin just laughed, rolled her eyes, and continued cutting the squid open. Addie took a _very_ deep breath before looking at the squid, trying to imagine a happy place. "Okay, we need to find the ink sack. Do you know where it is?"

"Where you paying attention at all during the lecture?" Robin questioned as she copied the board for the labeling section of the notes.

"Not exactly, this part of biology definitely does not interest me," Addie explained as she filled out her notes.

"Found it!" Robin exclaimed as she pointed out the ink sack. Addie accidentally bumped into Robin's elbow too hard, causing the knife to cut the ink sack and the black ink squirt all over Addie's uniform. Addie's eyes widen at the sight, trying to keep the bad formaldehyde smell from overtaking her.

"Ah, Robin, you made it ink!" Addie exclaimed as she tried to wipe the ink with paper towels, making the mess even worse. Robin began laughing, noticing Addie's higher pitched voice and inflection, copying the line from Finding Nemo. She unfortunately was unable to hide her growing laughter from the classroom, causing many people to stop and stare.

"Adeline, you know you don't receive extra credit by quoting Disney during dissection," Mr. Gilbert reminded her, alerting Addie to what she had said. A slight rosy color grew on her cheeks as Robin led her best friend down the hallway to pick up clothes from the office.

"I quoted Disney again, didn't I?" Addie asked Robin, wiping some ink from her cheek. "This is why dissection and I don't mix."

"Addie, you are truly a Disney fanatic," Robin commented as they walked through the courtyard. "And it comes out in unique situations."

_And it hopefully comes in handy one day_, Addie thought to herself as they walked into the office, drawing many confused glares from the people. Instead of letting it bother her, Addie just laughed at the situation, ready to tell Emily an interesting story.

* * *

**Glad you made it down here! It's not my best, but hopefully it's okay. Well, click on the review button and tell me what you thought. Well, see you next time on whatever I update next!**


End file.
